The invention relates to fluid conduit systems, including silencer systems, including intake and exhaust systems for internal combustion engines, and for blowers, compressors, pumps, and the like, and more particularly to a system enhancing flexibility and sealing.
Conduit systems, including exhaust systems for internal combustion engines, are known in the prior art. In engine exhaust applications, exhaust pipes and components are typically connected by weld joints. When the exhaust flow path must curve or otherwise follow a nonrectilinear path, a curved exhaust pipe and/or flexible tubing is used. Flexible tubing and/or flexible joints are also commonly used for connecting exhaust pipes and components, and in numerous other conduit system applications. Flexible joints are also required to accommodate movement or vibration between an engine and an exhaust system.
The present invention provides simple effective flex joints, enhancing flexibility and sealing.